


The Navel Flirt

by XtaticPearl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nomad Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: “Steve, I can see your navel” Tony tried again.“And it’s a mighty fine navel,” Thor commented with a solemn nod getting a choked laugh from Bruce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiernaSerea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiernaSerea/gifts).



> This is fluff madness. Enjoy!

There was silence in the room after the declaration. Not the deafening kind, but more of a calm before the storm.

“You-  **what**?” Tony asked as he blinked at his boyfriend, which Steve insisted was better than being called ‘lover’. Apparently ‘lover’ was too tacky. Tony could not disagree more, especially when he found ‘boyfriend’ tackier, but the word made his Steve light up every time Tony said it, so it wasn’t all that bad maybe.

But this? This was bad. This was bad with a hairy attachment.

“Steve, honey, darling, apple of my eye, bubble-butt,” Tony ignored the violent clearing of throat from Rhodey behind him, “ _NO_. Please, just…no.”

“But why?” Steve asked with a innocent face that was just a tad over-the-top. The rat bastard knew why but he was relishing the moment of awkwardness too much, Tony knew that. “I think it’ll be nice, y’know? Go with the general theme and everything.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have introduced him to Tumblr! I just knew it!” Clint hissed in the background and Tony heard a muffled yelp which would have been Bucky’s metal elbow meeting Clint’s pudgy stomach.

“Steve, listen, I know you think it’s a good idea,” Tony grit out with a strangled grin and a soothing voice that earned him a raised eyebrow, “But seriously, babe no. This will just - it’s a matter of global destruction.”

“Global destruction,” Steve repeated flatly, eyeing Tony with the driest look possible.

“Yep, global destruction of hearts. You’ll be harvesting pre-mature hearts and causing worldwide panic,” Tony declared vehemently and chanced a look below Steve’s face and over his torso. Shoulders, fine pectorals, toned abs and yep, distracting navel on display. _This was a disaster_.

“I think it’ll be good PR,” Natasha said from beside Steve and Tony shot her a stink-eye that she simply smirked at, because she was an evil woman who liked to mess up Tony’s heart and brain to keep her skills honed. “Really,” Natasha eyed Steve from top to bottom with lazy eyes, “It was long overdue if you ask me.”

“That’s why no one’s asking you,” Tony hissed and Natasha honest-to-God grinned before winking at Tony. Steve rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

“Honestly, Tony, it’s not that bad,” he said calmly before flushing red, “I mean, Elektra has worn lesser and that’s - I mean - she flips- she fight -”

“Yeah, yeah, we all know that you worship the ground she walks on when she does backflips and roundhouse kicks people,” Tony waved his hand dismissively before looking pleadingly at Steve, “But _Steve_ , this is not that. This is - this is -”

“Porn” Sam offered and shrugged when Tony glared at him and Steve frowned, “What? Everybody was thinking it.”

“It’s not that lewd, honestly,” Steve looked down at himself and _oh God_ , rand a hand down his torso, testing the new costume.

Tony was definitely going to have a repeat performance of ‘93′s ruined pants incident.

“Steve, I can see your navel” Tony tried again.

“And it’s a mighty fine navel,” Thor commented with a solemn nod getting a choked laugh from Bruce.

“…Anyway,” Tony rebooted from that comment to continue, “Steve, I can see _everything_.”

“Sure, Stark, like you couldn’t in the earlier costume,” Clint snorted and gestured at Bucky, who was wearing the Captain America’s spandex, “Spandex leaves nothing to imagination, buddy.”

“I have better imagination than you then,” Tony growled but mellowed when Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Tony,” there was a soothing tone to Steve’s voice even though his eyes glinted mischievously, “Let it go. It’s just a costume.”

“You say that easily now,” Tony grumbled and ran a hand over his face, “Fine! Wear your swimsuit all you want. When I fly into poles and buildings because I’m too distracted, don’t blame me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your distraction in a…better way,” Steve said coyly and sashayed out of the room before Tony could will blood back to his brain.

By the time that Tony’s brain had rebooted, he caught sight of the Nomad costume accentuating Steve’s ass, despite the cape and groaned.

“I am so screwed,” he groaned.

“Not yet you’re not,” Rhodey said helpfully, patting his shoulder and the genius glared at his best friend.

If he became okay with the idea of the costume after a night of enthusiastic convincing from Steve against a number of flat surfaces, well, nobody needed to know that.

And if they won more missions because of Steve’s flashing abs and navel distracting the bad guys, well, Tony could live with that too.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!


End file.
